


Wayward Nephilim

by Sammiwayward



Series: Wayward Nephilim [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/pseuds/Sammiwayward
Summary: Original female character (reader)  is taken into the bunker by the Winchester’s and Castiel for safety. She is a nephilim but does not know it yet. At the time our story starts she has been living in the bunker just under a month and she and Dean discover their chemistry and feelings for one another. This started out as a ‘porn with plot’ fic but it quickly turned into something a lot bigger. We explore the OFC relationship with each member of TFW and there is definite Destiel endgame and Destiel/OFC endgame, polyamory & a strong sexually confident OFC. I also took the angel/Nephilim story a lot farther than I originally anticipated. I am just going where it takes me. I just want to say this is the FIRST fic I have ever written in my life so I hope you enjoy it and just know I still have a lot to learn. But I am having a great time writing this and I’m excited to share it with you.Trigger warnings: flashbacks of physical abuse. Graphic violence and torture/psychological torture later on.





	1. Netflix & Chill

She didn’t think anyone else in the bunker would be awake this time of night. She always got restless around 2 am, on account of sleeping less than 4 hours a night these days.  
It had been almost a month since the incident with the angels. They came for her while she slept, she still didn’t know why.. Sam, Dean and Cas seemed like they knew something she didn’t about herself but wouldn’t let on. At any rate that’s why she hadn’t slept right since. A chill went through her as she recalled waking up in the dead of night to 6 figures surrounding her bed, somehow stifling her screams before they even made it past her throat. All of them holding some strange kind of daggers.... the guys called them Angel Blades. This was all so new to her. This whole life. She was never going to get used to this..  
She went for her usual beer & aimlessly stared into the fridge.  
“Can’t sleep either?” A rough voice from the kitchen door way made her jump. Then realized.. just Dean. She let out a sigh of relief. Walking out from the large refrigerator door she noted Dean shift and instantly avert his eyes mumbling “sorry”’s. She had forgotten, in her usual 2 am restless wandering the bunker, she didn’t have much covering her up. Just a small, black, camisole & panties. “Oh.. god sorry, no you’re fine. I wander at night, Sorry” she bumbled through. She tried to play it off as no big deal, they were both adults after all.  
She noticed he looked exhausted and more than a bit stressed. His beard was coming in, hair disheveled, terrible dark circles under his eyes.. something was wrong. More than the usual wrong anyway.  
“Hey.. you ok?... you don’t look so good”  
“Am I ok? Sweetheart you were attacked by angels less than a month ago, dragged to this bunker with men you don’t know and an entire world you didn’t know existed..... I should be asking YOU that.  
“You do Dean. Every day.” She couldn’t help but turn up the corner of her mouth into a soft smile, he always made sure she was ok. From the moment Cas teleported into the bunker carrying a hysterical thrashing and screaming 27 year old woman. Dean always knew how to calm her. He just had a way abut him. Sam made everything seem as though it wasn’t all as bad as it looked, he could make her laugh & talk about her favorite books with her for hours and it would all seem a little less hopeless. And Cas... Cas had a terrible bedside manner but he had saved her life & she was heavily drawn to him. Almost like a puppy that can’t stay away from the grumpy old man that has no interest in being friends with the puppy. But he HAD saved her. She still didn’t have a why for that yet either... by all accounts it didn’t make sense. He was an actual angel.. and she was a nobody..  
“I’m Sorry, you know I just worry about you. You’ve been through so much ... it can’t have been easy... “  
He still hadn’t answered her question. Something was up. She didn’t want to push him. He seemed so bewildered and defeated already. She didn’t want to make it worse. Not right now. Whatever it was could wait, otherwise he would tell her.  
In stead she grabbed a second beer and handed it to him, “Netflix? What are you in the mood for?”  
For a second it seemed like there was a weight lifted from him, he smiled a real smile, which was rare but when he did, it always sent a little thrill down her back and left a warm sensation in her belly. He really was beautiful when he smiled.  
“I would love that.” He said warmly.  
After a few hours of binging, Netflix stopped and asked “are you still watching” they hadn’t been really. Just talking. About anything and everything that WASN’T about angels and demons.  
“you know Sam and I have never really had a girl living in the bunker before. I gotta say I was nervous.... but I really like having you here.” He said awkwardly, he was precious when he attempted to show any kind of genuine emotion.  
They had been inching closer and closer for he past few episodes, she had her legs tucked under her, knees touching his. He was just easy to be around. It was effortless. She had even forgotten she still only had on a tiny cami and panties, it didn’t bother her. 

It seemed as though the thought had circled back to Dean though. He felt so light and happy when he was with her, it was like coming up for air. He hadn’t thought much about her clothing, or lack there of, since the kitchen, but he made the mistake of letting his eyes stray down to the black lace on her cami and what lie underneath. She wasn’t wearing a bra and It was fairly obvious. Her breasts werent exactly small. Not big either, somewhere perfectly in the middle, proportionate to her average but muscular frame. She wasn’t a waif, that was certain. He could see the outline of her breasts and nipples quite easily which sent him down a path in his mind he told himself he would NOT go down. Yes, she was beautiful, quirky, maybe even on the dorky side, but beautiful in a way where she never considered herself beautiful. Which of course made her even more intoxicating. Everything about her made him light up, in a way he hadn’t with other girls. But This sweet girl had been through so much, she was here to find safety and protection.... but.... the way she was looking back at him told her he wasn’t he only one headed this way...  
His eyes traveled to her lips which were just slightly parted as she had been saying something but stopped mid sentence as they exchanged heated gazes. She tilted her head, almost the way Cas does when he is confused, it was just too much for Dean. His hand traveled up to the side of her neck, and he leaned in closer. She had hoped.... and she was ready.

His lips were so soft and god he tasted good. At first it was gentle, slow, but when his tongue softly came between her lips she welcomed it gladly and began to return the act with hers. If she was being honest it had been a while since she had been with someone so it was working her into a frenzy. Fast. She needed more. Now. & Dean if anything was even worse. He had thought about this since Cas brought her here. He felt his erection growing uncomfortably inside his jeans.  
The next time his tongue made entrance into her mouth she gave it a soft little suck and a moan escaped her. Dean responded with his own deep groan.  
They were still face to face on the couch, as close together as they could be in that position. Deans hand dropped down to her waste, the other softly cupped her breast, his thumb massaging her nipple as he eased her onto her back and positioned himself on top of her. She moaned again into his mouth and bit him bottom lip. While the hand on her waste began to steadily, cautiously make its way down to the top of her panties. Those little black panties. When that fridge door closed earlier, he didn’t let on but he thought he would have a heart attack. The way they hugged her ass made him absolutely wild. He stopped kissing her long enough to look at her, questioning... a fiery look flickered across her eyes and she dove back in, assaulting his mouth with her tongue and spreading her legs part, just enough to tell him “it’s ok”  
He didn’t even have to feel it, He could see her wetness leaking out of her panties onto her thighs, his already fully hard cock jumps in his pants and he lets out another groan as he slid his hand underneath the wasteband and dipped two fingers down into her soaked and aching pussy. Her hips bucked up to receive the welcome intrusion, his fingers pushing deep deep inside and she let out a little squeal when he hooked his fingers inside and hits that sweet spot just so. Once his fingers were completely drenched he brought them back up to her clit to slowly begin those torturous circles. She then spread her legs fully, one resting on the floor, the other draped over Deans hip, both arms above her head in surrender. She let her head fall back and let go of all the hows and whys of what was happening. Nothing else mattered but the intense pleasure this man was giving her. His fingers worked their magic still underneath her panties, which she realized were completely drenched and stopped him long enough to slide them off. While one hand worked, the other was trapped beneath her but he needed her beautiful pale supple breasts free, he needed them like he needed air. He took a flimsy strap of the camisole in his teeth and tore with all his might, it ripped and one breast fell free. He nibbled and sucked and worshiped, they were perfect and he never wanted them to be hidden again. As he feasted her nipples with his teeth she was sent over the edge of her first orgasm in a long while. Her hips bucked and her back arched. Her moans hit a new frequency, a high pitched mewling as she shuttered and started to come down. It was then that Dean was reminded that his cock was still imprisoned and begging to be free. She wasted no time in working on his still fully clothed body. She was going to thank him and thank him good. His 3 layers were off in record time and she was kneeling positioned between his spread legs on the couch. A new wave of nerves came over her, she was really about to do this. With Dean. Another thrill down her spine. He stroked her hair as she began to work his belt & when it was freed from his jeans she let out an audible gasp. At least 10 inches of rock hard, thick manhood erect before her. She looked at it hungrily, first wrapping her hand around the base and licking up his precum.. he moaned, a deep gravely LOUD moan that sent the warmth in her belly right back down to her still pulsing throbbing clit. She dove into him taking his length so that the head gently hit the back of her throat and she sucked and licked and bobbed, reveling in his every moan. She loved a man that moaned. It made them so vulnerable and at her mercy. She started to slow as he was just getting too close. She was no where near done. It was a good thing too because if she had kept going Dean was sure he wouldn’t have been able to make it much longer. She took his jeans and briefs the rest of the way off and slowly stood up in front of him, pulling off the torn camisole. Completely naked, red swollen lips and little bite marks covering her neck and breasts, visible slick wetness dripping from her pussy. She was a vision and Dean was at a loss for words... for air... for anything. He meant to say something to her, this goddess before him, voluptuous and strong and down right angelic, but his voice caught in his throat, he needed to feel her more than anything. He stood quickly and took her in his arms again, tongue down her throat as she sucked on it again, god was that good. His cock throbbing between them resting on her belly, while kissing her he guided her down the few stairs to the... wait was he serious...?... the map table. No.  
Oh, she would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about this... many many times....  
She gladly let him lay her back onto it as he stood at the taking her in, legs spread, wet and ready for him... right on the map table... he gave his cock a few strokes and plunged into her, his groan and her shriek echoed through the entry hall, as he pulled out and slammed in again and again. She was going blind with the pleasure of it.  
When he pulled out again he grabbed her hips and flipped her over as if she weighed much less than she did, this was going to do it. This was going to put her over the edge.... he grabbed the end of her hair in his fist and with the other, prodded her tight asshole with his index finger. No way.... god they were so in tune, how did he know. She pushed back into him letting him know the answer was YES and he plunged his finger deep in her ass, she yelped a few expletives and the dissolved into the pleasure ( if this was going to happen again, and it would most definitely happen again, she would be getting more than his finger and she couldn’t wait) it sent her over  
“YES Dean FUCK YES PLEASE HARDER”  
“Fuck yeah baby, you like that? You need your ass filled too? You need everything filled? Maybe next time sam and Cas can help me out”  
THAT did it, the vision of being pleasured and taken by the three men she had thought about so many times in the long weeks here..... that was it. Her pleasure spread from her g spot down through to her toes and Deans groans turned to yells as he came mercilessly inside her. They both came and god were they loud.... loud... a thought which when they had just come down from orgasm, they had simultaneously, looking up from their haze to see both sam and Cas, stunned and speechless, jaws hanging open. Sam looking disheveled like he had just been awoken by the display in front of him... and Cas... Cas why was Cas here... he usually only came by when he sensed Dean wanted him for something....  
She hurriedly hid behind Dean to cover herself in front of the other two. Dean scrambling for any piece of clothing to cover his still giant erection.  
“God dammit guys what the hell?! How long have you been there??”  
“Not long! Jesus sorry! Just heard all the .. the screaming.. came to, god I’m sorry” Sam spit out as he attempted to avert his eyes from them.  
Cas, seeming completely unfazed by all of this, simply said “Dean did you need me for something? I felt your longing just now.”  
To which all 3 of them responded with confused silence.. then slow realization. It actually made a lot of sense. Dean, however, seemed to have the sudden memory of the last thing he said before they both came...  
“Uh so how much did you guys uh hear...?”  
Sam looked down with a sheepish smirk and looked back up, not towards Dean, but at her. “Long enough” he said with an embarrassed, but shit eating grin. She could have died from  
embarrassment right there on the spot. Then again Sam did not seem at all upset by the concept..  
Cas just tilted his head in question and Dean gave him the most pathetic heart eyes anyone had ever seen. Things were definitely not going to be so bad after all..


	2. About Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one gets heavy, I apologize in advance. Polar opposite from the first chapter. I wanted to touch on fem readers relationship with Sam (still working on a name for her) it gets dark fast. But I said I wanted to write more than porn. This is something I think about a lot with Dean being raised by John & we can’t assume John was a homophobe but I think it makes for an interesting and plausible backstory on dean being as apprehensive about his sexuality as he is. Also some possible nephilim traits emerging in our fem reader character.

She somewhat dreaded leaving her room the next day.. but also desperately needed to gauge e what kind of situation she was walking into. Chuck only knew how long she was going to have to stay here, she may as well buck up and deal with it. Sam was in the kitchen when she came in. She suspected she had Dean beat in this game if chicken.  
“Morning sunshine” Sam still had that smug grin on his face. “Coffee? Smoothie? Or maybe you’re in more of a 3 way kind of mood.” He supressed a chuckle as he ran the blender.  
“Oh for fucks sake, Sam.” She wanted to be annoyed but honestly, Sam was hard to ever be mad at. He was an oversized puppy. & he was turning into her closest friend. “Coffee would be plenty.” She couldn’t help but return an coy smile. She could tell he was happy for her and Dean. From what she gathered, Dean hadn’t had a night like that... or someone like her in his life, in a long long time. For a split second she almost swore she heard Sam say “it’s about fuckin time” but he couldn’t have.. the words didn’t even sound fully formed. She decided to let it go. It wasn’t said maliciously after all.  
“So you think Dean is ever going to come out of his room again?” She asked  
“Doubtful. His ego is way too delicate. Plus... Cas kind of let he cat out of the bag last night. He tends to do that. But he managed to keep the lid on that one for years. I mean I’ve known for forever, but not because they’ve said anything.”  
“At first I guess I was surprised, I haven’t been with them as long as you have.. but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. The way Dean looks at him when he does his head tilt.” She smirked affectionately.  
“Tell me about it” Sam said in exasperation. “To be frank.. I was really glad it finally came out last night. I’ve been dealing with them for 10 years.”  
“Jesus... 10 years? What the hell is the hold up?”  
“Dean has a lot of issues.... I think I knew he liked men long before he realized or admitted it to me. But our dad...” his voice trailed off  
Oh she knew about John alright. Dean had confided in her in all those late night talks. She felt her blood boil just thinking about it. She knew how bad he was, but in addition to this new information she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.  
Sam continued...” once he caught wind of something going on with Dean and another hunter. I was at Stanford then...” a look of guilt crossed his face “.. well anyway, from what I know, not much had even happened, but Dad came back early from a hunt and found them a little too close on the motel bed. Just watching tv, holding hands, snuggling.. coupley stuff you know.... Dean was probably confused already, especially with how Dad had raised us. That “sort of thing” was “sick.” So when Dad found them...” he paused shaking his head, as if 14 years later he still couldn’t believe his own father would do something like this. The mood in the room had plummeted. At this point he wouldn’t even to look her in the eyes....”Dean ended up in the hospital.. had to tell them it was just a drunken bar fight gone wrong....” his breathe was getting uneven... she wasn’t sure why this was all tumbling out of him now... maybe because he had been holding it in for over a decade.. she couldn’t even imagine what that could do to a person. “I went to see him... I could barely recognize him.” His voice caught in his throat at that. “The first time I truly almost lost him and it wasn’t even because of a monster...”  
“Sam....” his eyes were glossy and something told her be hadn’t ever told anyone this much....ever. She wished he would stop but something told her he needed this. He had been torturing himself for years. But it was also a window into Dean & how much he had been through, beyond the obvious of monsters and hell and purgatory.. He had been brutally hurt long before any of that. She put her hand out to cover his. To let him know he didn’t have to keep going if he didn’t want to. She could feel the guilt coming off of him in waves. It was almost tangible, the air was thick with it, she could feel it as though she were sam in that moment, and she hadn’t realized the tears that had stared to prick her eyes had made their way down her cheeks and so had Sams. “Sam.... it was not your fault. You can’t do that to yourself.”  
“I shoulda been there... he should have had someone on his side. Dad wouldn’t have laid a hand on him if I got between them...”  
She walked around the kitchen island where they had been standing drinking their coffee and just put her arms around his middle and held him. She wasn’t sure what good it would do, she felt tiny in his arms, & she wasn’t used to feeling so small. When all she wanted was to take away his pain. She pulled away and put her hands to his face, looked into his golden brown eyes and and took in all of the guilt and pain, she held his gaze until she could see the weight come off of his shoulders and his breathe start to calm. She could feel all of it. It took everything in her to choke it down and not break down right there. But she did it. She felt like garbage suddenly, but she did it. Sam looked at her with a perplexed amazement. Neither of them were 100% sure what had just happened. But Sam felt free and light for the first time since... well since when Elain was still alive. He felt... felt... and overwhelming need to kiss her. Not out of lust... just pure gratitude. His hands went to either side of her face, deep down in his subconscious knew what she had just done for him on some level. He could see a darkness in her eyes that wasn’t there before. He slowly lowered his lips to hers, using his thumbs to clear away the tears on her face. It was pure and soft. Nothing like kissing Dean last night. Neither of them wanted more, at least in this moment. Just raw understanding. Sometimes the human kiss is a powerful recognition. “I see you” it says. & “I’m here”  
They just stood there like that for a while holding eachother. Despite how she was feeling, she knew she would be ok. Sam brought hope with him where ever he went. She could feel that and it would feel like coming home.


	3. Vamp nests & Bunker fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine needs a break from the bunker, a quick milk run with Sam gets her in more trouble than she bargained for.

Over the next few weeks Dean became somewhat of a hermit. Avoiding both she and Sam whenever possible. And Cas was no where to be found. Sam seemed better than usual, but also busier than usual. He was constantly either researching lore, going on “milk runs” as the boys called them. Or just regular runs. She wasn’t even all that fond of running but she was getting so stir crazy she had even begged Sam a few times to go on a run with him. How much target practice & Netflix could one person fill their day with really. She was on the verge of losing her mind.  
The next time she saw Sam headed out she threw on jacket and caught up with him by the car.  
“Hey! What is this your 3rd milk run this week? Need any help?”  
“Yeah, right” he half chuckled. She didn’t think we was trying to be condescending but it certainly sounded it.  
“Sam... you gotta help me out. I have been living here for almost 2 months and you guys haven’t let me leave. & you won’t even tell me why! I mean I know I know the ANGELS, but I’ve got to be off their radar by now right?? Sam please..” she hated begging. She was grateful to them but she was ready to get out, even just for a night.  
“You know I can’t do that.... “ he replied, but he looked torn.... god why did she have to look at him like that. Ugggh dean and Cas were going to kill him for this.  
She could see he was caving, shot a triumphant smile and got in the car. Thank chuck. She needed this. “Alright what’s the case.”  
Sam sighed reluctantly...” vampire nest. I guess I could use some back up..” 

——————

Once they had scoped out the nest & made their plan for the next day when the vamps should be asleep, they grabbed some food and settled in at the motel. Some shitty town about a 2 hour drive from the bunker. Sam was going over a few details with her. He could not believe he had caved. She had never been hunting a day in her life & having her out side the bunker was a huge risk. But a small scale vamp nest, during the day while the slept? Way too easy. He wanted some company and loved being with her anyway.. what could it really hurt..  
He wanted to tell her the truth so badly. About why the Angels were after her. Cas kept saying no. Not yet. He said once she knew, she could harness powers that’s she would have no confrol over. It was like living with a ticking time bomb. He didn’t know how long Cas would think this would work. She had questions. And rightly so. But he already brought her out here, outside the safety of their home and into a hunt no less. He couldn’t risk more than he already had. 

—————-

She absolutely blew him away the next day at the site of the vamp nest. She followed direction, didn’t get cocky, & she took the heads of of FOUR vamps. FOUR. How was that even possible?? He took out the other 7, between the two of them they were like a seal team. Could he have done it alone? Sure. He was Sam fuckin Winchester. But holy shit, he hadn’t had that much fun on a hunt in a long time.  
They headed right back to the bunker without stopping, they didn’t need the general public seeing hem absolutely covered head to toe in blood.  
They had no idea the shit storm they were about to walk into back home...Cas and Dean stood near the map table, clearly they had been searching for them. They walked down the stairs, Sam in front, attempting to calm the bull before he blew up. “Dean... Dean listen, she just needed a break from the four walls of her room, I had her, I was with her the whole time, I swear.”  
Too late.. “Sam are you fucking kidding me?! You cannot be that stupid. Jesus Christ! And YOU! Cas and I have told you 1000 times, you are not safe out there! What don’t you get about that!?”  
Cas, seeing the look in her face, put his hand gently on Deans arm, as if to calm him just a little. She had never heard him yell like that.... she knew she should have been scared but mostly She was just pissed.  
“I don’t know Dean!! Maybe if any of you would tell me ANYTHING, I could understand better. I KNOW you all know, and I just sit around here and wait for you to tell me what is happening to me and when I get to leave?! Can’t you see how maddening that is?? Why do angels want me dead?? Why did Cas bother saving me?? Cas... “ she shifted her gaze to him. He was the quietest and she knew he knew the most. “Cas please.... what do they want with me?”  
He showed no emotion as he raised a hand to touch the side of your face, before he did though, Dean stopped him. “Cas no.... we talked about this.... she can’t... she can’t handle this...”  
She would be offended but the genuine fear in his voice stopped her. Cas didn’t listen, he just simply stated “it’s time..”  
His hand made contact with her cheek and then nothing, nothing but blinding pain. Dean had been right.... she was not ready.


	4. Waking up

Chapter 4

Sam and Dean knew how this went, they had seen it many times before. Usually with someone they were torturing for information. This was Cas’ usual extraction method... apparently giving information was just as painful for the victim. Even if that victim was a Nephilim.  
She dropped to her knees, clutching Cas’s trench coat, and the guttural scream and the tears streaming down her face were too much for them. They both watched helplessly trying not to look, knowing they couldn’t make it stop. They knew Cas was doing what he had to do but it didn’t make it any easier. Dean finally stormed out of the room, he was afraid he would be sick right there, seeing her like that. Sam, visibly upset, started begging Cas to stop. Cas’s face had a look of vicious determination, he hated every second of causing someone pain, especially an innocent, but he had to finishing sharing all of this knowledge with her, thousands of years or cosmic understanding. Once he started, stopping was not an option. Stopping could kill her. He was almost done.. she looked up at him, her eyes just pleading for the pain to stop, finally her screams subsided. Still shaken and in pain, she looked at Cas and for the first time, saw traces of real emotion on his face. She had never seen him show emotion. Was it pity?... no not pity... just caring concern, she didn’t know Cas could look like that. As the angels knowledge flooded her, her vision started to blur. Crystal blue eyes filled with questioning concern was the last thing she saw when she felt Sams strong arms around her, holding her where she fell.... then everything went black. 

 

She woke up in the medical wing of the bunker. She had significantly less clothes on.... different clothes actually. Just a tank top and boy shorts. She looked at her perfectly clean hands, no vampire blood. She had forgotten all about it. One of them had bathed and dressed her. Ugh. She hated that. She hoped it was Cas. Something about him being a celestial being made silly human modesty and embarrassment so trivial. Her vision came more into focus to see Dean sitting by her bed, he jumped to her side in a split second upon seeing her eyes open. he looked like he hadn’t slept in days... days. She wondered how long it had been.   
“Dean, how long was I out?”  
“About 18 hours or so... “  
Then Cas walked in, stopped short and shared a long look with her, gauging her condition. She understood now. She understood everything. She understood more than Sam and Dean. Now that her physical form had rested and recovered, she was able to adjust to her new self. A Nephilim. She seemed more calm & at ease than Sam or Dean had expected her to be. Cas walked right up to her and bent down, putting his right hand directly on her rib cage, she felt a jolt of hot white pain. A small shriek and groan escaped her but then the pain was gone.   
“Agh Cas what the fuck was that??” She asked, holding her ribs.   
Dean reached out and reassuringly stroked her arm. “Hey hey it’s ok, that’s your new Enochian tattoo. Now you don’t have to be stuck here anymore, Angels can’t find you anymore. Just like me and Sam.” He smiled warmly.   
She physically felt fine, so she began to sit up. Dean and Cas moved with her & looked at her as though she were going to explode at any moment a kill everything in a 10 mile radius. She realized they were scared of her...She didn’t like it. Not at all.   
She felt as though she just wanted to be anywhere but in that room with them and then all of a sudden... she wasn’t.  
She had only teleported down the hall to her room, Cas & Dean yells for her echoed down the hallways. Whatever she had just done, she had not meant to do it. She was really glad she hadn’t ended up in Greenland or the center of Times Square. But still... finding out you’re a Nephilim and accidentally teleporting yourself for the first time isn’t exactly something anyone‘ is every ready for. They burst through her door to find her shaking and terrified. She looked at each then desperately & started apologizing as if her life depended on it.   
“I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I swear, I don’t know what happened, I don’t know what I did, I’m so sorry.” The tears were flowing freely now and both men rushed to her. Dean wrapped his arms around her, shushing and whispering comforts to her, Cas closed in a placed a hand on her back, they were offering comfort but had none for themselves. They shared worried glances with each other and with Sam who was now in the doorway.   
They had an extremely powerful Nephilim in their care. Hundreds of Angels out for her blood... and to make it worse, they had all grown to care for her, more than they had ever expected to when Cas first brought her there.   
They all had a lot of work to do.


	5. Guardian Angel

Chapter 5  
They all talked for hours after that. They had to keep her calm and try to figure out a plan. Sam was trying too hard to make things as normal as possible, Cas was overly enthusiastic about starting her training. Now that she knew, the sooner she learned to control her power, the better. Dean just wanted her to be ok, he stayed close all night. Sam made dinner and they ate it around the map table. They decided on an immediate plan of training with Cas daily. Nothing too overwhelming, but it was important to start. None of them could disagree with that. The other priority was remaining calm. She couldn’t control her her powers and the slightest thing seemed to set them off. Cas seemed to have awoken something in her. The power had always been there, but Cas had woken it up. Had woken her up. She was still very much the same person. Just more wary, more on edge. She didn’t want to mess up and put all of them in danger. They decided to spend the rest of the night like they would have any other night she had spent there. Pie, Beer, Netflix, talking lore and hunting. She had so much to learn and she soaked up everything they taught her.  
It was starting to get late... for the guys anyway, she hardly slept these days, and she couldn’t see herself sleeping anytime soon. She used to sleep walk as a kid. What’s different between then and now? She could wake up in the middle of the desert for all she knew, just buy dreaming the wrong thing. And she wouldn’t know how to get back.  
They started to clean up the beers and make their way to their rooms. She sat on her bed, at a loss for words. She knew sleep was beyond her. The silence was stifling. She wasn’t sure where Cas flew off to when they turned in for the night. But she couldn’t stand it anymore. She had never prayed a day in her life. But at least with Cas she knew someone could hear her. Not so much as a word had come out and there was that familiar fluttering of wings and there he was.  
“Cas... “ she reached for his hand “Cas I’m really glad you’re here. Listen... I... I know you and I don’t talk much... I still don’t know why you even saved me in the first place... but I needed to talk to you. The others try but they can’t understand. I just can’t be alone right now...”  
“I... I can get Dean if you like.”  
“Cas..” she felt as though he’d slapped her in the face. “Cas... why did you save me? I don’t mean anything to anyone, I’m no body. Why did you do it? Your own kind want me dead.. “ she was done playing nice. She needed answers. She was not going to let up. It was the one thing he had left out earlier. Why he risked everything to save her.  
He gave a reluctant sigh and looked down at the ground. “You’re not no one. Not to me... “ he glanced back at her cautiously. He seemed frustrated. Like he didn’t want to be talking about this. She couldn’t read him like she could read Sam and Dean. “I’ve known you since you were born. I was charged with taking care of you...”  
“Cas ... what are you saying?...what you’re my “guardian angel” or something?” She half joked.  
He looked back up at her, piercing blue eyes like daggers, bored through her.  
“Oh....” shit.  
"I wasn’t charged so much with taking care of you as I was charged with watching you and.... “ he looked away “killing you. When the time came. You didn’t pose a threat yet, so they left you alone. When I didn’t do what I was told, they sent others in my place. But I just couldn’t... couldn’t let them..” he was getting visibly upset, which was no small thing for Cas. She had never even seen this side of him before.  
“Why? Why couldn’t you.”  
“I have a track record of getting too close to those in my charge. Angels aren’t even supposed to love. I never had.. until.. the only other person I’ve ever watched over..”  
Dean. Of course.  
“He made his choices. When he was taken by those hellhounds I was told it was done. I was to leave him there. Of course you know how that went.”  
She thought about that night a few weeks ago.. “ god Cas.. I am so sorry for.... well for... I had no idea about you and Dean...”  
“No don’t be. Angels aren’t supposed to love at all but even if we do it must be different than humans, jealousy isn’t a factor. I just... love”  
“You and Dean.... has he?.. “ she didn’t even need to finish the question  
“Dean has been through more than most humans put together. I knew that he may never admit or accept what we have. I was there that night with john... I was there and I was told not to interfere. I couldn’t understand why I was forced to let that happen. I thought we were supposed to take care of our charges. I will never forgive myself for waiting as long as I did. Scared to rebel, finally I could no longer take it and I rendered John unconscious and healed Dean just enough so he could recover, and made sure he would have no memory of me. I should have stopped him before he began. I should have rebelled against heaven sooner. ...  
I love Dean. I always have.. But if he’s not ready, even if he’ll never be ready.. I’ve been alive eons waiting and I will continue wait for him. Until he’s 80. Or until his next life or the life after that if I have to. Heaven, purgatory. It doesn’t matter. He will always have me. That’s the only thing I am ever sure of.”  
Woah  
“So your mine and deans ... guardian angel.....” she couldn’t really believe the words coming out of her mouth.  
“Well... I was. You are both supposed to be dead by now. That’s why I’m not allowed back in heaven.” He looked almost broken.  
“Cas....” she made him make eye contact again “ thankyou.” She had a new found sense of gratitude for him. He gave up everything. First for Dean. And again for her. For one human and one abomination. She thought about what he had said.. she knew a human and angel falling in love was an abomination, like her. What about an angel and a Nephilim? Cas really did have a thing for breaking the rules.  
She went up on tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck and planted a kiss right on his lips. At first he seemed taken aback, he looked at her with confusion and then in the next instant; passion. It took him over. He had become so human in so many ways since his time on earth, though he his it well. In a split second his hands were at her waist, his lips were back on hers. He had waited for this for so long. He still hadn’t made it to this point with Dean. Someday.. he prayed every day that it would happen.  
One hand traveled up to her hair, the other pulled her even closer to him as he kissed her.  
She couldn’t believe it was happening. This was Cas. 2 months ago angels didn’t even exist. Now she was kissing one, the one who had watched over her her whole life.. one who was in love with her. And in love with Dean. Who lost everything for them. She hadn’t realized the few tears that had ran down her face while she had been kissing him. She was overwhelmed with gratitude and love. She had never felt love like this. Not from anyone.  
He stopped and wiped her tears. “What’s wrong? I’m sorry.. we shouldn’t have..”  
“Shut up and kiss me.” She just told an angel to shut up. What was wrong with her?  
But it made Cas smile. Actually smile. That was new. And it was god damn brilliant.  
He crashed his lips back into hers and devoured her. Jutting his tongue between her lips and sliding one hand down to cup her ass. He pushed her up against the wall. Grinding into her. Shit, he was rock hard. She started peeling off the trench coat, he threw it to the ground. Next she worked on his tie; he helped her out of her tank top. She opened his shirt and marveled at his chest, his smooth soft muscular chest. She just wanted to worship him. She fell to her knees to do just that. She began working on his belt and zipper, she was nervous. He was a god damn angel. What was this even going to be like? She stopped short. This didn’t feel right. Maybe Cas loved And cared for her but he was in love with Dean. She needed Dean there too.  
“Cas..hold on. Don’t move.”  
Still in he bra and jeans she left the room. A few minutes later she returned with a very confused Dean.  
“Dean remember what you said that night? Remember Cas coming because he felt your longing? Dean I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for. But I wanted you to know that you’re safe here. With us.  
Dean looked baffled. But unlike Cas, she could read him.. he was like a kid on Christmas. He looked at Cas in wonder and awe. She smiled excitedly.  
“You know, I could let you two be if you want.” She didn’t want that at all but if they could finally be together she was not going to get in the way of that.  
“No!” They both said at once. “No please stay.” Dean aid.  
She walked up and gave him a soft slow kiss, then holding his hand guided him over to the king sized bed. He laid down while she began her work on Cas again. She freed his enormous cock. It was rock hard and dripping precum. Deans eyes went wide.  
She took the long shaft in her hand and took the head her mouth. Sucking and pumping it with her hand, she elicited a deep groan from Cas. He was standing against the wall next to the bed, and he gripped the headboard for support. His eyes shut, his head rolled back and he moaned wantonly. His hand in her hair again, gripping tightly until she decided it was deans turn. They both crawled into bed with him. She began working on his pants. Dean looked over at Cas nervously but Cas looked back at him in loving reassurance. Dean let out a breath and smiled deeply. He couldn’t believe any of this. It was a dream come true. Then before another thought could pass his mind, her mouth was on him, guiding his head to the back of her throat and sucking hard.  
“Nnngh oh fuck...” that sound he made was sinful. It made Cas’ already hard cock twitch in anticipation. Dean was such a sight before him. He had waited so long for this..... as she sucked mercilessly on  
Deans member, Cas, laying on his side, reached over and tenderly began to undress her, first unhooking her bra so her beautiful tits were free, then reaching around to her front and in buttoning her jeans. He pulled them off so the only thing left covering her entrance was her dark red, lacy panties. He groaned at the site of her bent over Dean, he could see her slick on her thighs, dripping out of her panties. He began to play with her, first just pulling the panties to the side and letting the cool air hit her soaked pussy. His eyes were glazed over with lust as he fingered her, just one finger at first, and she moaned LOUD around deans pulsing cock. Her moans vibrated around him and he almost whined with need. Cas added another finger. Then another. She slammed onto them with her ass, vigorously still sucking dean off. She was going to need more than fingers. Now.  
She came off dean with a popping noise and turned around to thank Cas with swollen lips and a chaste kiss. She realized both men still had pants on and Dean still had his shirt on. That wouldn’t do at all. They hurriedly took of the rest of their layers and Cas laid her down on the bed. He and dean shared a knowing look, this was their first time doing anything like this together but they were already in the same page. Dean slid her soaked panties down her legs, and spread your legs wide. Her wet aching pussy on full display for them. They looked hungrily at her, she read dean... they wanted to worship her body. And Fuck was she ever ready.  
She grew needy waiting for them as they took the sight of her in. She bucked up with her hips just a little and let out a breathy “please”  
Both men smiled devilishly as Cas came up to lie on her side. He started nibbling and sucking on her breasts, giving her nipples little pinches, and Dean ... dean took two fingers, to thick, rough fingers.. and slid them slowly into her wet cunt. she couldn’t remember how many times she had thought of this upon seeing deans hands. She let out a loud moan. She was letting it all go, all her fear and pain. Just gone as she let the pleasure wash over her. Cas’ hand traveled down her belly, past that tuft of hair, and teased her clit slowly. Dean surprised them both then and took Cas’ finger in his mouth and sucked.. looking up at them both with hooded eyes. Oh he knew what he wanted and he was finally feeling too good to care if it was right or wrong. What was happening right now felt way too good to be wrong. Cas began circling her clit with his soaked fingers and dean continued to pump his hand in and out.  
The pleasure was excruciating. There was nothing like it. Her legs spread as far as the could go, two men pleasuring her.. both of them moved their fingers fast and faster, they were going to put her over the edge, she was so close....the pleasure started to explode between her legs, making its way through her limbs to her fingers and toes, she arched her back and shook with waves of pleasure, screaming through it “ohh fuck yes! Yes! Don’t fucking stop! oh I’m gonna fucking cum” she screamed out desperately and unabashedly... Dean watched Cas make her cum around his fingers, little bursts of clear liquid poured out of her, fuck. Dean hadn’t seen a woman do that in a while. His dick was painfully hard now and watching her cum like that was the best kind of torture.  
As she climaxed all the lights in he bunker began to flicker and pop and break. Until there were none left. That was new..  
Cas used his angel mojo to light some nearby emergency candles without having to get up.  
When she was finished she let out almost a giggle of post orgasm pleasure and turned into Cas, hiding her face in his chest. He hooked a finger under her chin to look up at him and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.  
She was not nearly done. She hooked one leg over Cas so his dick was between them resting on her belly, and took deans hand to pull him up near them on her other side. Cas maneuvered and aligned his cock with her and slowly pushed in. She was soaked and still so tight from cumming. He groaned a deep and raspy groan. She reached behind her and guided deans right up to her ass. She turned her head to see him looking questioningly at her..  
“Are you sure?” He asked gently  
“Yes” She said breathlessly.  
She climbed up so she was on top of Cas with him still inside her and had dean follow. She laid down chest to chest with Cas, his hand sweetly at the back of her head stroking her hair, she nuzzled into his neck. She had done this before with a man but not for a long long time. She wasn’t sure if it would still feel good, but instead of having second thoughts she just thought of how badly she wanted to have both of these men inside her. Being one with her. Dean lubed himself up and very slowly began to push at her entrance, this was usually the hard part, once you get past this it’s all pleasure from then on out. He pushed in so his head passed through her hole, she cried out and choked back tears, it was always hurt for a second but then it was always worth it. Her nails dug into Cas’s shoulders and she bit his neck to keep from screaming.  
“Hey, is she ok” dean asked Cas worriedly.  
Cas looks at her questioningly and she nodded her head. He stroked her hair and kissed her tears away. His plump pink lips were so soft they seemed to sooth her instantly.  
She was right as usual, once dean was in...it was worth it. They began to all move together, pumping and riding, letting out moans and shouting expletives. It was exquisite. There had never and would never be anything like this. The two of them hitting just the perfect spot.  
Cas and Dean could feel eachother inside, Dean hadn’t even known himself how badly he had wanted this. How badly he had wanted Cas. They stared into each others eyes, over her shoulder as they were both overcome with need. Tears pricked deans eyes. Tears of pleasure, happiness, mostly realization. He loved Cas. They both loved this goddess between them. But dean now realized, he loved Cas too. And had for a long time. Cas reached up and cupped deans face clutching his short hair, as they continued to move together. Dean closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. She turned her head to see the tender interaction and her heart leapt for them.  
They were both close and they both let go at the same time, pounding and thrusting into her they could feel each other’s every inch inside of her. They both came, releasing into her and it sent her into her second orgasm. They all came together and when they finished they fell into a sweaty messy sticky pile but they did not give a single fuck.  
They were in a euphoric state of pleasure and release. Nothing else mattered right now. Just each other. Just their newfound passion for each other. Just this moment. Exactly as it was, holding each other, they wished they could stay there like that for eternity.


	6. They’re coming

After that Dean finally seemed more open and at peace with himself and with Cas. She was deleriously happy for them, and so was Sam. He wasn’t stupid. He knew something had changed. The whole thing was definitely unconventional. But somehow it worked for them. Dean and Cas were clearly crazy about eachother. They always had been but now they were a little more free about it. she and Sam were best friends, but Dean and Cas loved her a little differently than Sam did. Some nights she would spend with Dean and Cas, sometimes she just let them be alone & spent time with Sam. They had yet to spend a night all together but she had a feeling if they had enough drinks at anyone point they just might. But their dynamic worked. She was really getting the hang of her newfound powers. She trained with Cas every day, they worked on teleporting around the bunker (she hadn’t attempted anywhere else yet) telikeneisis and fighting with an angel blade. She kept up her target practice and workouts with Dean. He taught her all the fighting styles he knew & she was getting good. Almost broke Deans jaw during one of their sessions. Sam would pour over cases with her, teaching her about the lore as they went, she helped him solve low key cases here and there but none of the guys thought she was ready to leave the bunker. She didn’t fight it.. yet.. she knew it wouldn’t last forever. She wanted to get stronger and smarter before she tried anything anyway.  
Then one day about 6 weeks after she found out what she was, Dean brought it up one morning during their training. They were hydrating and wiping down with towels, they usually worked up quite a sweat during their fights. Dean iced his jaw, she had clocked him pretty good.. again. He couldn’t deny she was impressing him lately.  
“You know.. Sam found a case, I think he might end up needing some extra back up. Looks like a djin situation about an hour away. Those bastards are tricky, you know, you remember when I told you about Charlie.  
She loved when he told stories about Charlie. She wished she could have met her. She sounded amazing.  
“Yeah no those guys sound like they’re no joke. You need me to do anything?”  
“Well.... I thought maybe.. you could come out with us... you know, save our sorry asses most likely.” He looked up at her and saw her grinning excitedly. “So that’s a yes?”  
“Fucking fuck the fuck yes” she laughed.  
“That’s what I like to hear. We leave tonight.” He put his hand to the back of her neck and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Oh god that’s sweaty, blech, I swear I’ll never learn.” She playfully pushed him off. 

By 1 am they were all checked into the motel, going over the plan, Cas wooshed in around 2.  
“Dean! We have to go! Now”  
“Whoa Cas what hell hell what’s going on?”  
“She’s not safe. I don’t know how, but they know where, or close to where, she is. Theyre coming. I can hear them.”  
“What?! How? You have her hidden! What are our talking about??”  
“They must be scouting the area. They can’t touch her in the bunker, but out here.. Dean I don’t know if we can protect her here.” The worry in his eyes let Dean know this was not a drill. They were screwed. Cas hadn’t been able to teleport more than one person in ages, since his wings were broken and never completely healed. And even then, one person was tricky.  
“Ok take her back, now! Sam and I will hold them off” he cut his hand to start the angel sigil. “We’ll blast those fuckers out of here and run for it. Go! We’ll meet you back home.”  
Cas reached for her arm, clutched her tight to him and then...nothing...hey hadn’t moved.  
“Cas what’s wrong? ..”  
Cas looked terrified. Cas looking terrified was not something anyone wanted to see. Fuck. “They’ve locked it down somehow , I can’t move.. Dean.. “  
Before they could even discuss what to do next, 6 blade weilding Angels appeared in a loud crack and flash of light, completely surrounding them. Sam, Dean and Cas pushed her to the center of the circle, shielding her from the angels. Cas’s blade appeared from his sleeve, sam and dean had their angel killing bullets, guns at the ready....Cas’s eyes darted between the 6. it wasn’t going to be enough.  
They were royally fucked.


	7. It’s over, Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head angel in this chapter I modeled after Christian Keyes but it’s not Michael or other universe Michael. Just a higher ranking angel in the original spn universe.

“It’s over Castiel. Give us the Nephilim. Hand her over without a fight and we might just let your precious human live to see another day.” An angel in the vessel of a tall dark man in a long leather jacket was speaking, he had a low and smoothe but ominous voice that sent chills down her spine. 

“No. You stay away from her. She’s not a danger, I swear.”

“IT, is an abomination. And you have failed heaven yet again. Your promises and assurances mean nothing to us. Now, I will say it one more time Castiel.. hand her over without a fight and I will allow you and your pathetic humans to live. Maybe I’ll even make you a human too. But then.. they probably wouldn’t want you anymore would they?” He said with a vicious smile that made her skin crawl. 

That fucking bastard. She was not about to let any of them get hurt or die for her. Not a fucking chance.  
Suddenly a small voice from behind Cas..  
“Please don’t touch them, I’ll go with you, just please promise you won’t hurt any of them.” Her voice sounded meeker than she meant it to. She was trying not to be scared. Death wouldn’t be all that bad. 

“I don’t fucking think so.” Dean said without turning to look at her. “You will do no such thing.”

“So you're willing to die for this... this creature? It means nothing to anyone.” The angel asked incredulous.

He was right though... she was a nobody. And Sam, Dean and Cas were fine before her and they would be fine after. Now Dean and Cas had eachother, they had a shot at being happy.  
Tears pricked at her eyes as she softly said “please forgive me”  
She softly touched the backs of all their heads in less than a second and all 3 were rendered unconscious. She had never done that before. She hated that she had to do it to them. She stood alone now, completely unprotected, she had never felt so small. This was it... she stared daggers at the monsters before her & waited for them to do it. She figured it would be fast. Right..?  
The angel laughed a low sinister growl of a laugh and sauntered up to her. She stood strong, head up. “You foolish foolish child. You think we came all this way to kill a stray Nephilim. Is that what your Castiel told you?” He laughed again. Laughter was not supposed to sound like that. He was definitely doing it wrong. “Oh no my dear... “ he reached up to stroke her hair and she jerked away. “We have much much worse plans for you.” With that he grabbed her roughly by the arm and they were gone. Teleporting with this angel was nothing like with Cas. It was rough and knocked the wind out of her. It hurt. And He didn’t care if it hurt her, like Cas did. Whatever they had done to Cas they had done to her as well. As much as she tried she could not get away. She couldn’t teleport at all. She quickly wondered what other powers they could render useless in her. When it finally stopped he violently through her to the ground. She became sick right there on the floor of.. of wherever they were. It was some kind of abandoned factory or warehouse. She couldn’t get her bearings enough to try and figure it out. Her vision was blurred and she kept vomiting. The angel who took her looked at her in bitter disgust.  
“Absolutely vile. I cannot fathom why one of our kind would take to something like you... you make me sick.” He gave her a sharp kick to the ribs, most definitely breaking at least one, the wind was knocked out of her again as she curled onto her side, clutching her injured ribs. He hated her with a strong venomous hate, the rest of the angels surrounding her to. Why did they hate her so much? Just because of what she was? Why wouldn’t they just kill her? What did they bring her here for?  
He bent down on one knee and grabbed a fistful if her hair, forcing her to look at him. “Shh shh all these questions. All in good time.” Mind reading. She couldn’t even talk right now if she wanted to.  
“You are going to be a great help to us, little one.”  
She spat blood in his face. “I will die before I. Ever. Help. You” she rasped out.  
“We shall see.” He said darkly, and slammed her head down in the concrete and she saw no more.


	8. Gone

The motel room was empty and dark when Cas came to first. He frantically looked around him searching for her but he knew they were too late. Far too late.   
“No no no no! Dean! Sam! Wake up” he shook them desperately. They jolted awake and stood up. They all knew it was over. The pit of their stomachs dropping, bile rising in their throats. God no, why would she do this?   
Cas closed his eyes desperately trying to tune into the angels to hear anything about a Nephilim being captured or her whereabouts.  
“Anything Cas?” Sam said frantically, he and dean hung on for an answer. Cas’s face gave them the answer.   
“Fucking son of a BITCH!” Dean screamed and punched a nearby mirror, completely shattering it. Sam flinched. He always flinched when Dean lost his temper. Not because Dean had ever hurt him before. Mostly because it reminded him of when John used to lose his temper.   
“Cas what are we going to do? We need to find her.” Sam was desperate.  
“I can’t see her...” Cas said hopelessly “she has the enochian warding now...”   
“Does it matter?” Dean said too quietly, from where he was sitting at the edge of the bed “they probably killed her the minute she knocked us out..” he said with a bitter taste in his mouth.  
“No....” Cas said “they wouldn’t have.”  
“What?” Dean spun around “how do you know that? What are you saying?”  
“I didn’t get a chance to explain what I heard before, I just had to try and get her to safety. I heard.... “ he didn’t want to say it out loud.. he felt sick. Angels don’t even get sick.   
“What Cas..?” Sam asked worriedly  
“They need her. It’s worse than what I thought. After I failed in killing her heaven was taken over by new leadership. Much crueler than any predecessor. This act has always been forbidden until... until now. They realized that Nephilim grace had intense power. More than we ever thought possible in this universe..”  
“What so they de-grace her and then what, she’s human right? So she gets to come home? Right?” Dean was practically begging.  
Cas looked at him painfully. “Taking her grace once and for all would be plenty. But that’s not enough for them. They want ... they want an endless supply. They will take it little by little, draining her and then letting her rebuild her strength all to do it again. I can’t imagine for how many eons. Having your grace taken is like.... it’s like.. getting your skin peeled off a few layers at a time over and over again.”  
Sam and Dean flinched & Deans hands went to his hair, he was starting to lose it. Tears threatening to breach the edges of his eyes. Cas hadn’t realized how badly he had been shaking, both hands gripping the door frame.   
“Hey hey hey Cas we’ll get her back, I swear, this is what we do, remember?” Sam was grasping at straws trying to keep the other two above water. Someone had to keep their cool. It almost always had to be him. Even though on the inside he thought he would die from worry.   
Cas was overcome, he didn’t know how long it would take to find her, but he knew it was too long. He knew even at this moment... they would have already begun.


	9. Chapter 9

She was fading in and out of consciousness, all she could feel was pain. Mostly in her ribs and her head. It was all coming back to her. She finally opened here eyes and took in her surroundings with newfound horror. She was suspended by chains on her wrists, arms over her head, her feet barely touching the ground. That alone was wreaking havoc on her broken ribs, the way it pulled and she could find no relief in putting any real weight on her feet. A gash on her forehead dripping blood down the right half of her face. She had been stripped down to her bra and underwear. Cheap scare tactic. She rolled her eyes.  
Her eyes finally adjusted to the dim light of the dungeon like room. It was musty and cold, freezing, now that she thought about it. A figure emerged from the shadows and she jerked away at the sight. It was him.  
“Finally awake. I was getting impatient.”  
“Well maybe you shouldn’t have knocked me out then. You’re a real fucking genius.” She spat.  
He closed in on her and she couldn’t get away now.. clutching her throat with one gigantic hand, nose to nose he growled, “You have quite a mouth on you don’t you? Well take care of that, in good time.”  
Shit. This was bad. This was really bad. The boys probably had to assume she was dead. They wouldn’t come for her. She was on her own now. She had to think. She looked up at her chains and the symbols on them.... enochian. Of course. She couldn’t use any of her powers while strung up here. “Please... what do you want from me?” She asked tiredly.  
“Your grace. An endless supply of your Nephilim grace.... for as long as you live... which we can make sure is a very very long time.” Fuck.  
“We might be seeing a lot of eachother from now on. I should formerly introduce myself. I’m Harandeil. I was upset at first when I was told my assignment would be cleaning up another one of Castiels messes and dealing with vermin like you. I thought, how could I stoop any lower.. but really I was getting a promotion.” He smiled darkly. “I get to destroy you, piece by piece for all eternity. I can think of nothing better to fill my days with.” He laughed that sickly growl of a laugh again. “Oh but I almost forgot! I have a little surprise for our first night together.” He turned toward the door and called for them to send “him” in. Her stomach bottomed out when he walked through the door.  
“CAS! Oh god Cas no, how did they get you? Cas...Cas?” He didn’t move toward her. Just stood menacingly.  
“Oh they didn’t get me at all. I’m just here to do my job.” He smiled at Harandeil  
“For once!” Harandeil laughed like it was an old joke between them.  
“Oh come on now, you know the last few months was all an act, anything for heaven. Though I can’t deny all the fun we had together was quite... memorable.”  
She was going to be sick again. She refused to accept this. Whatever that thing was it was not Cas. It radiated evil. She could smell it. It made her throat tighten and her body jerk involuntarily in it’s chains. It was everything Cas wasn’t. But it LOOKED like her Cas. It spoke like her Cas. They had made him just to torture her with the person she loved most.  
“Why don’t you do the honors Castiel. First grace extraction?” “Cas” looked positivity giddy as he menacingly closed in on her.  
“No no please stop. Just wait, please” she was whimpering now & she hated herself for it. But she hadn’t known real fear until this moment. The thing that was not Cas came so close to her the stench was suffocating. He pushed her head back with one hand and with the other... began cutting a tiny slit in her throat with an angel blade, she wanted to scream but no sound would come out and then it happened. The most all consuming pain she had ever felt. She didn’t even know pain like that could exist. It sucked out every ounce of energy she had, everything good, everything real. It was like nothing she had ever known. It was over in under a minute but it left her almost lifeless. Rasping for breath, her lungs felt as though they were on fire and she was blind for all intense and purposes. Nothing but blurs of blacks and grays. She tried to cry out but only a pathetic groan emerged from her throat. She wretched but she was empty of all food so nothing came out.  
“Now to keep you alive we can only extract from you twice a week. It’s so unfortunate because I could watch that all day.” Said Harandeil “but I plan on visiting you every day. Wouldn’t want you to get lonely.” His grin was like something out of a horror movie.  
This couldn’t be real, it couldn’t. She was having a nightmare, she had those sometimes. Pain like this didn’t exist in the real world. Wake up wake up. The real Cas would be there, and Dean and Sam. Dean would hold her while Sam got her a cup of coffee and Cas would fly in just because he sensed she was upset. Dean would be so happy to see him, like he always was.  
“Oh it’s real. It’s very real. And Castiel is right here, see?” He was toying with her. “Vermin, you wil never see that disgraced angel or those useless bumbling hunters again. You’re lucky we let them live at all.”  
“Oh one last thing, I wanted to take care of it tonight.” He walked over to where she hung, angel blade at the ready, he softly touched the bare skin above her broken rib, feeling around as though he was searching for something, then smiled.  
“Ah there it is, that pesky enochian. It offends me that scum like you is warded against me. We Can’t have that.” He drew back an plunged the angel blade into her side, just deep enough to scar her ribs. 3 Times he shallowly sliced across her ribs to carve away the symbols Cas had left. She couldn’t even scream anymore, she had nothing left. Just animalistic grunts and gasps. Harandeil looked at her blood soaked side and face, her almost graceless, lifeless hanging form and seemed satisfied with his work. “Oh but we can’t have any one else finding you can we?” He said as he slammed his hand into her chest, branding her for himself. With a qrotesque visible brand. A symbol Still smoking, charred and burnt, covering her chest. “There. Just for Castiel. Good night, vermin.”  
Harandeil and that creature made to leave the room but Harandeil pulled a lever near the door. Her chains fell from the ceiling, her legs collapsing under her, she was still chained but no longer suspended. She curled into herself on the floor, & succumbed to darkness, hoping she wouldn’t come back.


	10. Anael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get help from Anael, one of Castiels few remaining allies

Back at the bunker, the guys tried to regroup. Maps and lore and research covered the world map table as Sam poured through it all. Dean called every single hunter they knew to put out an APB with Harandeils description and any whereabouts of a Nephilim. Cas had just returned from a meeting with the very few allies he had left, still dead silence on Angel radio. He suspected that they had him blocked some how. They were back at square one.   
It had been 2 weeks.   
They were losing hope.   
“Well one of your angel buddies should be able to pick SOMETHING up if they’re not on the radar. How many have you met with?” Dean asked gruffly  
“Seven. There’s so few of us left, and almost none are loyal to me.. there is one, Anael. she asked to see us as soon as possible. She says she has new information.”   
“Do you think we can trust her?” Sam asked warily  
“I think right now we are out of options. We just need to be ready for anything.” 

 

Later that night at their scheduled meeting place, she arrived. Her vessel was beautiful and sophisticated. Long red hair that fell all the way down her back. She looked fearful. She was risking her life to be there.   
“Anael. Thankyou for coming. What have you heard?”  
“Castiel... “ she began cautiously “they’ve already begun the first few grace extractions.. they’ve done 5 so far.. but I have a location for you.”  
“How do you now any of this?” Dean half shouted, untrusting and disbelieving.   
“I was there.. 2 days ago. I was called to work with Harandeil. Castiel this is worse than any of us feared. Many of the angels are rebelling over what they have done to the Nephilim. It isn’t right. Anyone that has seen..... what they’ve done to her... almost all of them have renounced the new leadership. But no one will try and stop it.”   
“Where is she?” Was all Castiel said in response.   
“I can show you.... “ she said as she reached up to touch his temple “but I must warn you... This will be hard to see.”   
Cas nodded, he understood. Her fingers touched his temple, a small memory transfer, it was painful but not unbearable. She showed him the abandoned warehouse, it was in a ghost town in Oregon. Then the vision swept inside the building. Into a small dank room, and then he saw her. Strung up, naked, blood soaked arms from the chains at her wrists, blood soaked side & face, black and blue bruises covering every inch of her. She looked thin, starved. They hadn’t fed her. Not even once. once. Then he saw Harandeil...... he slowly circled her, menacingly wielding his blade. He slowly cut a shallow gash down her spine. He wasn’t even extracting grace. He was just causing her pain because he enjoyed it. Because he hated her. Tears stained her face but her eyes were glazed over as if she were blind. Then he saw another figure.... it was Dean. But it wasn’t. It was a shifter. He came up to the front of her, too close... far too close.... he was whispering something in her ear as one hand came to rest tenderly in her neck. Her glazed over & blinded eyes widened in fear at whatever he had said to her, which he chuckled at. The tears continued to flow from her blinded eyes as she shook her head, begging for mercy. Castiel could take no more.   
He roughly broke away from Anael, falling backwards and bracing himself against the brick wall behind him, he couldn’t catch his breath. He couldn’t take it another second. Sam and Dean looked at him full of questions and worry. Before Cas could object to subjecting them to the same, Anael put her hands to their heads and showed them what she had shown Cas. When Anael finally stopped, they were horror stricken, reeling from the vision, both on the verge of being sick. They all knew that after 2 weeks things weren’t going to look good but this?... she was barely recognizable. Harandeil was taking things to a new level. Heaven wanted her grace but he wanted sick revenge. To torture her just for what she was.   
“Anael continued; “There are about 2 dozen angels guarding the facility at any time. I suggest quietly taking them out one by one, but then you will still have Harandeil to deal with. He is extremely powerful. Oh.. Sam & Dean.. you need to be careful, she won’t believe it’s the real you, so don’t expect her to cooperate. Harandeil has hired a number of different shifters, some to torture her as you, some to go in disguised as you to “rescue” her, only to reveal their true forms and begin the torture again. It’s all part of the games he plays with her.”   
“Jesus Christ....we need to go right now... Cas can you take us one at a time?” Deans voice shook with rage.  
“I can take you” said Anael “come, we don’t have much time.”


	11. Home

She woke up on the floor this time, only 2 angels guarding her, her vision would be back for a day or two until the next extraction. It was during these times she attempted to think about escaping. It was the only thing keeping her sane. If she was at all sane anymore. She took in her surroundings again. Still naked, still chained her wrists were visibly infected from them, the brand on her chest too. She couldn’t heal anything like this. She was so weak, even if it weren’t for the enochian chains she wasn’t sure she would have any power left whatsoever. Her last extraction was yesterday. She turned to lay curled on her side, knees still tucked up to her bare chest, there was no good way to lay when you’re chained and naked that’s not vulnerable but this was as close as she could get. It was then that she heard loud noises from outside. She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, tightly holding her knees to her chest. She didn’t know how she could get through another extraction or another session with Harandeil and those fucking shifters. “Sam” had been there yesterday, she shuttered at the memory. The real Sam was her safety and comfort. This Sam had destroyed her inside and out.  
More loud noises, some shouting, gunshots.... that was new....probably a trick of Harandeils. When Sam, Dean & Cas burst through the door with a red haired angel she hadn’t seen before. Wow all 3 of them, Harandeil was going all out today. 

Upon entering the dank prison cell Castiel stabbed one guard with his blade and anael killed the other. They were in the clear.. for now. They had been quick and quiet. All eyes went to the dirty, blood soaked, naked figure curled into herself and chained on the ground. There was a large lump in all of the men’s throats as they rushed to her. She backed away frantically like an injured animal, backed into the wall and kept her knees tight to her chest. “Don’t you fucking touch me!! Stay away from me!” She wanted it to be louder but she barely had any voice left, it came out in a high pitched rasp.   
“We don’t have time, we have to go, now!” Anael said with authority. “We can’t fly in and out of here, we have to get to the next town. The entire place is on lock down.”  
“Ok ok we know” dean said looking back at her bloody, beaten & starved body. She was covered in filth “those sick sons of bitches, I swear i will kill every last one. Look at what they fucking did to her!” He’s voice caught as he choked on a sob. “Please, its us. It’s me, Dean, you know me.. please” he cried and reached out to her trying to coax her out of the corner. Cas began working on her chains and she struggled against him. She was free in a moment, Cas said “try to heal something, your powers, you’re free now. Please try.”   
“You extracted my grace yesterday, she rasped our angrily... just like last time. You KNOW I CANT, SHIFTER.” She began to sob and hide her face in her arms.   
Sam went in towards her, a little too fast, she jerked away even more violently and couldn’t slow her breathing.... she was absolutely terrified of him.. more than the other two. “Please stop, don’t touch me, please please don’t..” her voice was barely there but she used every ounce she had to beg Sam “not again please please not again I can’t please not again” Sam drew back, like he had been stabbed in the chest with tears in his eyes he uttered under his breath “oh my god..” she dissolved into heaving sobs. Anael looked at her with pity but she had had enough. She marched up, put two fingers to the girls head and rendered her unconscious. “Sam pick her up. Get her to the car. Now! I’m sorry but there is no reasoning with her right now. You’ll thank me later. Let’s go”   
Sam picked her limp body up in his arms and tried to choke back the tears as they made their way out. 

The second they were outside the town dean stopped the car. Sam was holding her in the back seat and had wrapped her in his plaid button down to cover her. Anael looked at Cas in the front seat; “take Dean, I’ll take these two. Meet us at the bunker.”  
“I don’t think so. I’ll take her, she needs someone to fly carefully with her. I’ve flown with her before.”  
“Fine.”   
He got out of the car and came around to open Sams door. He cradled her in his arms and in the next instant, they were home.

 

She couldn’t open her eyes. But something felt different. She was laying on a table... no more chains? She couldnt open her eyes because the lights were too bright... where was she? Harandeil was getting into new territory. He was altering her reality. After too much effort she managed to open here eyes a sliver. She was... not in a hospital... but the bunker?...   
Cas came into her view looking over her with grave concern, then Dean, she gasped and tried to move to get away. No no no not them again.   
She couldn’t move why couldn’t she move? She felt restraints around her wrists and ankles, like the kind in a mental hospital. fuck.   
“Hey hey baby girl it’s us I promise. Look, youre home, look at me.” Dean pleaded, both hands on her bare shoulders. She still felt naked but there was a sheet covering most of her. “Anael how can we make her see??”   
“I can transfer some of my memories but that’s more pain for her to endure... Castiel , you need to rebrand her. You know you have to. We can just do it all at once.”   
“Fuck!” Dean yelled and kicked a nearby medical tray, sending it and it’s contents flying.  
“Dean that’s not helping!” Sam scolded.  
Dean, shaking violently, gripped a nearby chair to calm himself.  
Cas solemnly replied to Anael “now. Do it now.” He pulled back the sheet, her marred and bloody form reminded him all over again.... and he was about to cause her more pain. He clenched his jaw and placed his hand on her opposite side of the first brand, trying to tune out her scream. Anael took the opportunity, standing at the top of the table with both hands on the Nephilims temples she began. She writhed and screamed and fought the restraints. Sam turned away, gripping deans shoulder where he stood still shaking. The both had tears running down their cheeks.   
It was over quickly. Cas placed the sheet back over her. Her breath slowed and anael took off her restraints.   
Realization set in “Cas ....?” She whispered cautiously. Sam and Dean spun around. “Hey hey yeah it’s us! You’re home now! You’re home.” They said with tears in their eyes.   
“Home?.... I’m out? I’m out?” She began to sob, all three men gently held her where she lay. A pile of tears and joy and pain and relief. Cas paused suddenly.  
“This is Anael” he gestured to the beautiful woman in the room she hadn’t recognized. She was breathtaking. “She helped us find you and save you. We never could have done it without her.”  
The girl looked gratefully at the angel before her, tearfully thanking her, she tried to sit up by herself. It was excruciating but she didn’t let on. With one hand she held the sheet over herself, the other reached out to anael. Anael came closer and held the other woman’s hand in solemn understanding and gently embraced her. The bunkers family grew one more that night.


	12. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected happens between TFW and their recovering Nephilim.  
> Soft meaningful sex, recovery, PTSD, trigger warning: implied memories of rape.

Chapter 12

It took about 3 weeks to heal most of her wounds. Anael and Castiel would take shifts, to conserve power, neither had been at full power since the fall. The broken ribs, the lacerations, gashes and massive bruises, all healed within the first week. The infection that had set in from the brand on her chest was harder. The trauma she had endured would never leave her. There was nothing Anael or Cas could do about it, as much as they tried.  
She would spend a lot of nights with Dean and Cas, once in a while Anael would stay with her, they had become close since her rescue. She spent one night with Sam. That had been her worst night back since the ordeal. She was just sleeping in his arms, when she woke up screaming and jumped out of bed, curling herself into the corner sobbing and begging him “please not again”. Cas and Dean had rushed in hearing her screams to see Sam desperately trying and failing to calm her, she thrashed against him with all her might. Her powers would be back soon and if this kept happening they weren’t sure what she could be capable of in a moment of confusion. Cas took her away to his and Deans room, leaving Sam broken and in tears sitting on the edge of his bed. Dean sat down next to him, putting a comforting arm around his brother. Sam leaned into the hug and sobbed into his chest just as he did as a little boy after a nightmare or one of Johns drunken rages. Deans heart broke for his little brother. Whatever that Sam shifter had done to her, it was much worse than his or Cas’s double. He still shuttered to think about it. He would get sick just thinking about that thing torturing her wearing his skin. He couldn’t imagine the pain Sam was in, he just wanted to protect her and make her feel safe again and he couldn’t even do that.  
“Hey man, it’s gonna get better ok? This is gonna blow over” he said it with confidence but he didn’t know anything for sure anymore.  
Sam had never felt more alone in his entire life. It was like a chasm inside his stomach, it hurt from the emptiness.  
A few weeks later, she came to his room late at night. Had to have been 1 am. He was still awake. He just read most of the time now days. Sleep seemed to hurt worse than losing himself in a book.  
She had gotten a handle on her teleporting again, just inside the bunker though. Her powers had suffered incalculable damage. She appeared so silently he hadn’t even noticed, she pulled the book down from his face startling him.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“No no it’s fine..” he said cautiously, these days he was more worried about scaring her. He walked on pins and needles lately. “You okay..?”  
“Yeah I’m ok.... I just.. antes to tell you.. I’m so sorry Sam.”  
“Sorry?.... what could you possibly have to be sorry for?” He asked in utter disbelief.  
“I keep waking up thinking I’m back... and that you’re not really you.. it happens a few times a week with Dean and Cas too... I freak out and they have to calm me down and convince me I’m home and that they’re real... it was just worse that night with you. I can’t bare to hurt you Sam. But my head has felt clearer lately, and I just wanted to ... to try again?”  
“Hey... if anyone knows what you’re going through it’s me.” He paused, unsure if he wanted to continue. ...”Lucifer had me convinced I was still in hell for months. It was the worst kind of torture a person can endure... I don’t want you to EVER be sorry, you understand?”  
She nodded, looking at her hands.  
He put a finger under her chin to have her look at him. “You’re home. I’m real. And I ... I would never hurt you.” His voice caught on the word hurt. He did not want to start crying. He had to keep it together.  
“You know what he did to me...don’t you?”  
He shut his eyes. It wasn’t really a question.  
Sam wasn’t going to get through this. But if talking about it with him was going to help her he was going to fucking try.  
“Sam.... you’re my best friend. That’s why this is so hard. Dean and Cas and I... we’ve been working for weeks on this. Being together I mean.... but their shifters.... they just beat me and tortured me. That has been easier to come back from.”  
“Just” beat and tortured. Fuck. He couldn’t listen to this. But He had to. For her.  
“They had that thing.... “ she stopped to look away, she looked ashamed. “He looked and smelled and talked like you Sam... but he was cruel... crueler than the others. Than Harandeil even. Once they realized his effect on me they had him come to me every day. It’s because the real you always made me feel so safe amd protected and happy. You would never touch me if I didn’t want you to. They wanted to take that from me. Well I’ve been working on it and thinking about it constantly and I refuse to let them take that from me.” She said with determination. She stopped to take in Sams reaction. For once she couldn’t read him at all.  
“Sam... I love you.”  
He let out a quick breath, like he had been waiting to hear that for ages but couldn’t believe that it had actually happened.  
“I love you too... so much.” He said with tears in his eyes.  
She wasn’t sure why but at that moment she leaned in putting her lips to his and gave him the softest kiss, it was so soft it brought the mist in his eyes completely over. His hands went to her hair and he kissed her back passionately. Not quite like their last kiss all those months ago after her and Deans first night together. This was different. He paused long enough to ask... “but Dean and Cas..”  
she almost laughed “Sam if were not unconventional enough already I don’t think this is really that far of a reach. None of us mind sharing. As long as you don’t..”  
She looked questioningly up at him.  
He smiled a real smile, probably for the first time in months. It felt good.  
“No.. no I don’t mind.” He smiled into her kiss. For a minute he forgot about everything but the happiness he felt with her.  
But He couldn’t help the fear and doubt scratching at the back of his mind. What if they started this and it took a turn for the worse.. what if he was making love to her and she had a flashback or an episode and... thought that.... no he couldn’t even allow himself to go there. He softly broke away, his eyes full of worry.  
“I’m scared... I’m scared of hurting you, of scaring you... I’m so scared all the time. I can’t bare to see you like that and if I’m the one causing it...” he shook his head turning away.  
“I know Sam. I’m scared too. But we have to try. I need to be with you, as much as I need to be with Dean and Cas. I promise I’m reallly trying..” she said, almost sounding hurt.  
“Shh hey hey I know” he said, kissing her forehead. “Ok... but only if you’re sure ..?”  
“Yes. God Sam yes.” She dove back into his kiss, straddling where he sat on the couch, she ran her fingers through his long gorgeous hair. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he felt high. His hands traveled up and down her back, taking her t shirt off on the way back up. She was already braless, just tiny pajama shorts left. His eyes grazed her body and stopped at the many scars that were still marring her skin. She was so much smaller than before she was taken, he could see the jagged scars on her rib cage & various scars on her arms and hips that Cas and Anael hadn’t been able to fully hide or heal. The worst of which was still a large symbol on her chest. White and healed over now but still there... his brand would be there to remind her forever, just as he had wanted. Sam realized too late that she noticed him  
staring, she lowered her head almost in defeat. At that Sam picked her up easily and transferred them to the bed, before she knew what he was doing he began to kiss the first scar he found, on her thigh, one of the many angel blade wounds. Then another, this one on her hip, then her rib cage, up until the brand. He passionately kissed every inch of it. When he looked up at her she had tears streaming down her face. He hoped he hadn’t just totally fucked up.  
He brought his body above hers, kissing her tears and shedding his own. He wanted her to know that she was perfect to him, no matter what. She understood.  
She took his shirt in her hands at the hem and dragged it over his head, she allowed herself to marvel and his perfect body, his muscular chest and arms. She felt so unworthy, so damaged and ugly all of a sudden. He somehow seemed to know exactly what to say in that moment without thinking he let out a wistful “you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” He slid off her shorts and panties and she opened her legs, her pussy pink and wet, on display for him. His cock jumped in his jeans, and he needed to let it free. He had to taste her first though, he bent down to worship her body and licked up the slick on her aching cunt, she hissed at the pleasure of it, he licked and flicked her with his tongue until she pulled on a fistful of his long hair to tell him she wanted more.. he took his jeans off the rest of the way and positioned himself on top of her. A flicker of fear darted across her eyes. Shit. This was a bad idea.  
She quickly took his face in her hands and gave him an intense stare and nod that said “this is ok” and simply just said “please Sam.”  
She needed this and he would be lying if he said he didn’t too.  
He slowly pushed his thick head into her, and let out a long moan, she felt so tight, so wet and warm around him. He didn’t know anything could feel this good. He has been with his share of women... not as many as Dean granted but he had, and nothing compared to her. She let out a high pitched moan and a “fuck yesss” as she brought her legs up to her sides and bent her knees to give him even deeper access. He wasn’t even in halfway, he knew how big he was and he needed to be careful with her. He slowly went a little deeper with each thrust. Her legs wrapped around his middle as she took him fully inside of her. Her nails scratched at his perfectly muscled back as they moved together, their breathing heavy with pleasure. For a moment he forgot to be scared, he forgot everything, he moved faster and faster as her moans got higher, she felt so fucking good...until he saw it. Her eyes were closed in absolute bliss and the next second, widened in terror. She took in a gasp to scream but only a loud sob escaped her “no no no please stop! Please!” She cried uncontrollably. Sam stopped moving immediately, took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. “Hey! no it’s me! You’re home! It’s me, your Sam. It’s really me, please come back to me” he begged, half sobbing over her.  
Cas and Dean had heard her cries and rushed into the room.  
“Sam!! What the hell?!” Dean bellowed. Cas was instantly at her side, “Dean not now, she needs us!” Cas ignored the fact that Sam was still inside her and placed his hand on her forehead for a only a millisecond. It was all he needed. Her breathing slowed and she let herself calm and look into his eyes... the terror disappeared as quickly as it had come. She looked back at Sam. Now there were just sobs “Sam I’m so sorry I’m so sorry” she cried into his chest. He was still on top of her and inside her supporting himself on his elbows.  
“Don’t you do that you hear me? Don’t you apologize to me. Ever. You’re safe now. You’re home.” He shhhd and coo’d to her. He wasn’t sure where he should go from here, he was about to pull out, finishing didn’t feel right. Cas and Dean were still in the room, unsure of where to go but too scared to leave her like this. She reached over to grab Cas’s hand and held It like her life depended on it, then motioned to Dean that she needed him, he came to her other side and laid near her head, softly brushing the hair from her face and kissing her forehead over and over, trying to ignore the weirdness of his little brother fucking his girlfriend right in front of him. But all 3 of them would do anything for her and if this is what she needed, they were happy to do it. She wanted Sam, she needed him. Once she felt safe and calm again she started moving on him again, thrusting her hips up to meet him. Takingnin his length  
He looked at her with concern and confusion.  
“Please Sam..” she said again. The way she said it he new he could never deny her anything as long as he lived. He continued to move into her at a slow but rhythmic pace, he was close, & he finally let go and let the pleasure wash over him, groaning loudly as he came deep inside her. Dean continued his comforting touches and kisses and Cas Sat at the head of the bed cradling her head. Sam stroked the line of her face, her cheek bone, and brushed his thumb lightly against her lip.  
She closed her eyes and allowed herself to just feel safe with the 3 men she loved and who loved her. She lay curled into Sam, head cradled by Cas & and held by Dean until she drifted off to sleep that way. She hadn’t slept that well since before the angels ever even came for her, before she knew about herself and this world.  
None of them had expected something like that to happen. Not really anyway... it was new and different. It was tender and beautiful. They had all been through so much together it somehow didn’t seem strange or wrong. Their love for one another was raw and pure and it didn’t need explanation or definition. Besides, they were outcast hunters and disgraced celestial beings, living in a bunker and didn’t even officially exist. None of it was normal. Why would this part be?  
They abandoned social norms and protocol that night and every night after and finally let themselves feel safe and content and happy. It was more than any of them dreamt was possible, but in a world where they had seen more darkness and evil than anyone should ever see, what they had together was heaven and they never wanted to be apart again.


End file.
